


Lets go to The Movies

by AWanderingSoul



Series: Halloween Drabble Challenge 2016 [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Getting Back Together, Halloween, Movie Night, Puck/Quinn - Freeform, and, rachel/finn - Freeform, very brief mentions of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWanderingSoul/pseuds/AWanderingSoul
Summary: Day 2 of my 31 Days of Halloween Challenge.
Rachel invites the members of New Directions over for a scary movie marathon. Puck is the only one who shows up, not that either one minds that.





	

Puck had no idea why he had agreed to this. He scratched along his Mohawk as he waited for the front door to open. Not at all shocked that he was the only one to show up. Rachel answered the door, smile on her face but he could tell it was somewhat strained. Since he was an hour late they both knew he was the only one showing up that night. “Noah,” she breathed relief washing over her. He didn't let her say more as he gently pushed passed her into the house. “What's to eat Berry?” He questioned wandering into the kitchen. “It's non of that sugar free, taste free vegan shit right?” She giggled behind him before stepping around to enter the kitchen first. “I made theme snacks. Red chocolate covered popcorn, cake bite eyeballs, mini caramel apples.” Puck was kinda happy once he saw all the food, that the others didn't come. Not to mention he got to spend the night lookin at Berry's ass in those yoga pants. She had paired it with a black tank top and very light make up. He helped her grab all the food and took it down into the basement, were there large TV was housed. A large stack of movies were sitting on the table in front of the large plush couch. Movies like 'A Haunting in Connecticut,' 'An American Haunting,' 'Stay Alive,' and both 'Sinister' films. Puck was somewhat surprised that there were no musicals.... scratch that there was one. “What the hell is this?” “Alohamura The Devil's Carnival. It was written by the same guy who wrote Repo! The Genetic Opera.” Puck knew what that second musical was, since Rachel made him watch it when they were dating. It was kind of badass so he didn't complain, much. They settled on the couch after choosing the first movie and spent hours Rachel curled up in Puck's arms. After the third movie Rachel looked up at him with such a warm smile, “I'm glad the others couldn't come tonight. It's great getting to spend time with you again.” Instead of responding Puck lowered his head, placing his lips against hers in a soft kiss. He had missed this, missed Rachel's tight body pressed against his own, soft lips pressing across his neck, like she was doing now. During there week of dating he found that she loved to mark his neck and shoulders, usually to low for others to see but he wanted them back, wanted his sweet Berry back. “Rach, god I missed this. I miss you.” She pulled herself away and looked into his eyes. Whatever she was looking for must have been there because Puck found himself with a lap full of Rachel, hands on her perfect ass. She giggled when he slightly squeezed her flesh and then moved her back next to him. “I want to do this right this go around baby. Yes I love kissing you and yes I want to be with you but you are so much more to me then any girl I have ever been with.” Rachel pouted slightly but her cheeks flushed with a happy warmth as she snuggled closer to him. Puck was not sure if this second chance would really last but this time they were both over there first loves and truly wanted to be with one another. The future was full of opportunities and he now had a great girl by his side to explore each one.


End file.
